Cro-Magnon Man
Cro-Magnon Man (French: Le Cro-Magnon) is the third episode of Once upon a time...Man. The episode gives a detailed explanation on the lifestyle of Cro-Magnon man. The previous episode is Neanderthal Man, and the next episode is The Fertile Valleys. Plot Around 35,000 years ago, Cro-Magnon man displaced Neanderthal man. Now, we see Maestro, Pierre, Pierrette, Jumbo, the Pest, the Dwarf, and the kids in the forms we know today. After an unsuccessful hunt, Pierre and Jumbo have some lizards, frogs, snakes, seaweed, and quail eggs with their respective wives and children. Pierre then trades his stone tools with the Pest, who offers him mammoth skins in return. Later, Pest sends Dwarf to spy on Pierre and his tribe making tools, but Dwarf's own stone knife is unsuccessful, causing Pest to chip a tooth. Meanwhile, Pierre, Jumbo, Pierrot, Young Jumbo, and Maestro hunt for bison, this time successfully. Once the hunt is over, every part of the bison is used: meat for food, bones for tools and jewelry, skin for clothing, etc. Maestro even makes some Venus figurines out of powdered bones. Later, as Pierrot goes fishing, he uses a log to go to the other side of the river. There, he finds some red dirt, and shows Maestro by making a straw raft. Dwarf tries to make a straw raft for Pest, but it immediately falls apart. Pest and Dwarf resort to trading Pierre some mammoth skins for some of the red dirt. During the winter, Pierrot and Young Jumbo go ice fishing, while their respective fathers find "not even a chipmunk" for food. Presently, Dwarf comes in, his body decorated with the red dirt, to tell Pierre and his friends of a mammoth herd he has found. And so, Pierre and Pest's respective tribes work together to hunt down a mammoth. During the resulting feast, Maestro proposes that the two tribes join together into one big tribe and migrate to more clement regions. Young Pierrette and a man from Pest's tribe fall in love, get married, and have a child later on. During another hunt, Pierrot uses a bow and arrow to shoot down an ibex. That night, Maestro paints a mammoth on a cave wall and gets Pierre, Young Pierrette's husband, Pest, Dwarf, and Jumbo to strike the mammoth. Unfortunately, the impetuous Jumbo strikes the mammoth painting too hard, causing the cave wall to shatter. Years later, the kids are all grown up, and they gather a herd of cattle for purposes of domestication. Pierrot's son then finds two dogs to domesticate as well. The narrator notes that by the beginning of the Holocene, around 10,000 BC, the human population had grown from 100,000 to 10,000,000. Appearances Years and Events *35,000 BC *10,000 BC Locations *Earth **Europe Species *Cro-Magnon Man (Homo sapiens sapiens) *Neanderthal Man (Homo sapiens neanderthalensis) (mentioned) Foreign Titles *'Original French:' Le Cro-Magnon *'German:' Ein Mensch aus Cro-Magnon *'Italian:' L'uomo di Cro-Magnon *'Polish:' Człowiek z Cro-Magnon *'Spanish:' El hombre de Cromagnon Gallery Category:Man Category:Episodes Category:Paleolithic Category:Mesolithic Category:Prehistory